Pain of the Divine
by Scaramouche
Summary: Harper angst. ::NOTE:: (Before Tyr leaves, with golden Trance) Tyr is brainwashed by the abyss. Harper faces the magog. Trance acts all Trance-like.
1. For Death and Glory, For Life is only ti...

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did, but sadly I don't.  
  
Author's Notes (AN): Harper angst again. Maybe one of these days I'll do something different, but not today.  
  
**....** = Description of scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain of the Divine  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
And why do you cry, my dear, why do you cry?  
  
It is all in the whirling circles of time.  
  
If millions are born millions must die.  
  
-Satram 'Ka of Esch 'Ki Tal  
  
(Written in the Ker'Na)  
  
M.Q.U: 12.78.34.78.35  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: For Death and Glory, For Life is only time spent Mourning:  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Harper pulled the jack out of his port just has the ship was hit once again.  
  
"Magog swarm ships have pierced the outer hull." Andromeda's voice rang out like a death omen.  
  
"Shit." Harper jumped up and ran down through the corridors towards the slipstream drive.  
  
********  
  
"Dylan, Harper has reached the slipstream drive. He is attempting a manual override."  
  
"Mr. Harper, now would be a good time!"  
  
"I'm working on it!" Harper's frantic yell rang through the com system.  
  
"Tyr, deploy Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum."  
  
Tyr turns from the screen to his console.  
  
"Planetary assault vessels have been deployed and are engaging the enemy."  
  
**We see Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum walking along the outer hull blasting Magog swarm ships into 'chunky salsa'.**  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! The Magog have boarded the ship."  
  
Dylan drew his force lance. "Weapons everyone."  
  
**Trance, Beka, and Tyr all draw their weapons and stand waiting. They glance about the command deck awaiting the impending threat. **  
  
********  
  
**Harper's body is lying on the grating over the slipstream drive. **  
  
********  
  
"Harper, your body isn't protected you need to go back."  
  
"I have to fix ya' first Rom doll."  
  
"Harper the Magog are trying to force the doors open." She looked at him matter-of-factly. "You need to go."  
  
With that said she forced him from her systems.  
  
********  
  
** Harper yelped in pain and pulled the jack out of his port quickly jumping to his feet and drawing his Gauss gun. He aimed it level with the door which is collecting more and more dents. The Magog can be heard screeching through the door. Harper's breathe becomes heavier has he hears it. **  
  
"Bad memories." He hits his head slightly. "Bad memories stay in there."  
  
** The Magog screech even louder and the doors are opened slightly. Harper immediately fires into the opening created and the doors slip shut again as the beating on the metal continues. **  
  
Harper sighs shakily. "This sucks." 


	2. Shadow Games

Disclaimer: Do I own Andromeda? Anyone? *looks around* *crickets chirp* That's what I thought.  
  
I OWN the poem..technically. It was written by a good friend of mine who is a singer/song writer and I am their proud new Manager/Producer. ^.^ So please don't copy it unless you ask first. And unless it's just plagiarism for a school project. I don't mind that at all.  
  
Author's Notes (AN): After the World ship and golden Trance.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
That part that comes after the first: Shadow games  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beka, Harper's alone."  
  
"He's a big boy now Trance."  
  
Trance still looked slightly troubled, but remained where she was.  
  
** Trance, Tyr, Beka, Dylan, and Rommie all stand at the ready in front on the doors to command listening to the screeching and pounding emanating from their own door.**  
  
********  
  
"Okay Tyr's not here to help you out this time, Harper. No really? I hadn't noticed. No need to be rude about it. Now you sound like Trance. This really isn't a good time to be talking to yourself, Harper. Well." He sighed and looked harder at the door. ".it's not like there's anything better to do." He licked his lips nervously. His body was shaking quietly and jerked when certain louder screeches and growls could be heard.  
  
"Not the same." He whispered to himself. "It's different this time."  
  
How exactly is it different? Even his thoughts shook with fear and unused adrenaline.  
  
"This time they all die."  
  
********  
  
"Bloody heads will fall off beds,  
  
The world may never sleep  
  
Angels fall, behind the wall  
  
In heaven they will weep  
  
Hell will win as Satan grins  
  
The daemons they will fly  
  
Earth will burn as lovers learn  
  
That God is just a lie  
  
Minds that bleed will plant the seed  
  
To take the daemons down  
  
In the end your God will win  
  
There is no need to frown  
  
Life goes on, your mind will spawn  
  
The process starts again  
  
Pain inside the world confides  
  
Your time is getting thin."  
  
"Oh that's great Tyr did you make up all by yourself?" Beka remarked sarcastically. "You know they most likely don't even know what you're saying anyway."  
  
Tyr didn't even look at her. He walked towards the doors.  
  
"Tyr, what are you doing?" Rommie asked.  
  
Tyr kept walking towards the door seeming to be in a Trance of some kind.  
  
Beka ran forward and tried to pull him back to no avail. He simply shoved her off him and she slid back across the floor hitting the raised floor before one of the consoles with a dull thud.  
  
Rommie raised her weapon.  
  
"Rommie hold your fire." He stood in front of Tyr. "Tyr move away from the doors."  
  
** (fight scene) Banging echoed louder through the Command Deck. Tyr's eyes rolled slightly back in his head and Dylan realized he wasn't in his right mind. (Duh) He fought with him. Grabbing Tyr's arm and hitting it at the elbow joint to make him drop his gun. It skidded across the floor and Trance bent down and picked it, the only thing she had done so far besides draw her weapon. Tyr hit Dylan in the nose with the heel of his hand. Blood poured down Dylan's face as he was forced to back down from the pain. Rommie quickly stepped in and grabbed Tyr's arm to bend it back to hold him still. Tyr pushed back against her grip as she smiled smugly; after all he was only 'human' while she was an android. And then her eyes widened in astonishment has her arm was bent back and snapped completely off. Sparks flew from the appendage now in Tyr's hand. Rommie's 'body' began to short. She jerked around and fell to her knees. She looked up at Trance just before hitting the floor. Trance ran and leap through the air towards Tyr's head as Tyr bent down and grabbed Dylan's force lance and brought it level with Trances body.**  
  
******** 


	3. The Way You Laugh, Have You Got a Name F...

Disclaimer: If I owned Andromeda I tell you what I'd do I write all the stories to be as confusing as they could be just to annoy all of you. ^.^  
  
Author's Notes (AN): I know everyone says that they want longer chapters from me, on this story and my other WIP, but I just can't do it. I'll set out to do it and then when I finish the chapter they're always the same length. It's quite annoying. So, sorry, to those of you that wanted longer chapters, I'll try, but can't promise you anything. This is before all the Tyr and Beka getting sucked into the worm hole thingy so Tyr still has his bone blades. Can someone please tell me how exactly he lost them to begin with? *sigh*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: The different points of view will overlap time wise. What happens between Tyr and Trance will be explained next chapter.  
  
********  
  
"I must find a truth that is true for me . . . the idea for which I can live or die."  
  
-The 19th-century Danish philosopher Søren Kierkegaard  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
That next part: The way you laugh, have you got a name for it?  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
**Harper stood still listening to the beating of the Magog. They snarled and hissed. Harper looked around for a means of escape. He ran down the short steps to the other end of the slip drive room and kneeled next to the wall. He carefully unscrewed the tiny screws on the panel there, trying to remain as quiet as possible in case they could hear him above their own growls and banging. His hand slipped when a particularly loud scream could be hears through the door and a small cut spilled a drop of blood onto the floor beneath the panel. Harper failed to notice it. He pulled himself up and into the small cramped passage and then placed the panel back on from the inside using the micro welder. He put the small screws in one of his many pockets and his welder in his mouth lengthwise and began to crawl through the narrow passage as silent as a mouse.**  
  
*******  
  
**The door in the slip drive room began to be peeled back by the Magog. The metal bending like a piece of paper under their incredible strength. The first one burst through the door and screamed when not seeing anything there. Others soon came in behind him and swarmed around the room. They tore apart the console in the center of the bridge. They crossed the bridge and opened the other door for the rest of them on the other side of that one. **  
  
**One of them bends down in front of the panel, his clawed hand just out of sight. He brings it level with his face and tilts his head back and forth before growling to the leader. He shows his claw to the leader. It has Harper's blood on it. The leader screams and pulls at the panel on the wall. **  
  
********  
  
**Harper crawled as fast as he could when he got into the crawl space behind the panel. He stopped in fear when he heard the screaming behind him. He stood paralyzed for only a few second before hurrying through the space even faster than before. **  
  
**He came to the panel that opened to the conference room. He would have to jump about ten feet to the ground, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Tyr was there and he was with the Magog. They weren't fighting, they were talking. Tyr spoke to one who then turned and walked out the doors where a large group stood waiting. They followed this other Magog leader. He watched as another came in and started talking to Tyr. Tyr turned away from this Magog and looked up at the ventilation shaft, the one he was hiding in. Harper put his hand over his mouth and held his breathe. He backed up a few feet so that Tyr's superior sight couldn't see the shadow he cast. Tyr walked up to just underneath the panel. The Magog said something behind him and Tyr still looked up at the panel. The Magog spoke again in their disgusting language. Tyr turned to look at him and told him something. They bothe turned and walked out the doors. Harper let his breath out and gulped in a deep breath. He carefully undid the panel and silently placed it inside the shaft before sliding down the wall. He was facing the wall and hold onto the shaft with his finger tips. He released the shaft and dropped to the floor quietly. He ran over to the console near the door and quickly pressed several buttons. **  
  
"Conference Room A has been secured and locked. Authorization: Seamus Harper, acting Chief Engineer."  
  
"Yes!" He quickly went back to beating on the console.  
  
"Harper, I believe Tyr has been compromised."  
  
"Don't I know it Rom-doll! Do you have any bots still up?"  
  
Andromeda tilted her head slightly. "The ten you were upgrading are still in Hangar-Bay 7. Would you like me to re-activate them?"  
  
"Where's Beka and Dylan?"  
  
"Beka and Dylan are on the Command deck."  
  
"Send your bots there. I'm gonna' try to get your internal defenses back up."  
  
The hologram blinked out. Harper sighed. "Always has to be Magog. Can't be an army of Mugwamps or something. Nope, always Magog. And now Tyr's gone postal. Great. Maybe they like Scrabble, what do you think?"  
  
"I doubt the Magog like to play Scrabble Harper." Andromeda's voice echoed in the almost empty room.  
  
"Hey! You never know until you ask." He went back to the console. "So let's ask."  
  
********  
  
**The group of Magog and Tyr were walking through the corridors to command when the internal defenses were suddenly activated. Tyr targeted one of the many mini gauss weapons attached to the ceiling of the corridor and fired. He climbed halfway up the ladder and stayed in between decks so that the weapons couldn't target him. He watched the twenty or so Magog he'd been with fall to the attack. **  
  
"Useless."  
  
********  
  
"Harper what are you doing?"  
  
Harper looked up from the virtual board of Scrabble in front of him. "Well what am I suppose to do? Everything works, it's up to Dylan or Beka or someone to use it not me. I thought I'd just sit here and waste my time until then."  
  
He went back to his game. Andromeda glared at him and suddenly shoved him out of her system.  
  
"OW! Ow ow ow ow!" Harper yanked the cable lead out of his port and jumped up. "Hey! You know some people would call that rude."  
  
"You have a weapon. Go to Command and help."  
  
"No."  
  
Andromeda looked a little shocked. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Look, I'd do just about anything to protect them, 'just about' anything, but not this." He shook his head, "There's nothing you could ever say to make me go out there with those.things. I can't and I won't do it Rommie. Get someone else."  
  
"There is no one else Harper. My avatar is off line. Dylan and Beka are unconscious. I don't know where Trance is. They need your help Harper."  
  
Harper just shook his head again. Andromeda looked away towards the large viewscreen. She suddenly had an idea. "Show me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me why you fear them."  
  
Harper just looked at her like she was crazy. "How?"  
  
"Go inside the VR matrix and find the reality program. Rewrite it with your memories."  
  
"The reality program? That makes the matrix look like it does? You sure you want me to re-write that? It'll be really hard to change it back afterwards."  
  
"Show me."  
  
Harper's face suddenly turned solemn. He nodded slowly. "Okay. Just remember you asked me to."  
  
********  
  
Epigram:  
  
Sir, I admit your general rule, That every poet is a fool, But you yourself may serve to show it, That every fool is not a poet  
  
-Coleridge, Samuel Taylor 


	4. Sheep Go to Heaven, Goats Go to Hell

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, moving on.  
  
Author's Notes (AN): BOOM BABY! I'm baaaack. I would firstly like to apologize to the following nice young lads who have reviewed this fic in the hopes that I would continue it:  
  
Dawn N,  
  
szhisimine (one of my fav authors),  
  
Claire,  
  
Aimless,  
  
Shaz (my good buddy and beta reader),  
  
Mary Rose (who always leaves such great reviews),  
  
Harper's Pixie,  
  
Sparky Cola 1,  
  
and Shakia.  
  
I'm sorry. I can't promise that I won't go on hiatus again, but I'll promise to always come back. Just consider the break to be like the summer time when they only play re-runs. Now, on with the fic!  
  
The Part That is Said to be Fourth: Sheep Go to Heaven, Goats Go to Hell  
  
The shot hit Trance square in the chest and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Tyr walked to her still body and kneeled down to check her pulse. Satisfied that she was in fact dead this time he stood up and walked out of command.  
  
Andromeda's holographic image appeared before the fallen Trance. "Trance, are you alive?"  
  
Trance didn't move.  
  
"Trance, Harper needs your help. I know that you're special somehow...not real. I saw you come back before, before you changed. Please, Trance, if you don't help us I don't think that anyone can."  
  
Trance's body jerked sharply and she sat up suddenly. She took a gulp of air and turned to Andromeda. "Andromeda?"  
  
"Trance-"Andromeda was cut short.  
  
"-Beka!" Trance ran to where Beka lay nearby and began checking her stats quickly.  
  
Beka's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"  
  
Andromeda spoke first. "Tyr has been compromised. He knocked you all out and then walked off command. He is currently in Conference Room A talking with the Magog."  
  
"Magog? Why haven't they taken us yet?"  
  
"Unknown. They have split into three units of twenty. I believe they are looking for something. They broke through the door of the engine room, but, evidently, didn't discover what they are searching for."  
  
Dylan suddenly sat up still holding his bleeding nose. "Any theories as to what it might be?"  
  
"No, I told Harper that he needs to stop playing Scrabble and help you all and he refused. I just asked him to show me why." She looked at Trance, but didn't mention the fact that she had just not been there.  
  
"Where is Tyr?"  
  
"He's on deck 17 leading one of the Magog groups."  
  
"And Mr. Harper?"  
  
"Harper is in Conference Room A. Privacy mode has been engaged. Emergency access codes have been disabled due to the compromise of the ship's command personnel. It shouldn't take to long for him to show me."  
  
"Open a one way communication as soon as you're through."  
  
"Com link established."  
  
"Mr. Harper, who you kindly tell me what you're doing holed up in my conference room?"  
  
Andromeda inclined her head again and raised her eyebrows. "Privacy mode disengaged. Level one lock down authorization acting Chief Engineer Seamus Harper engaged on all entry ways."  
  
"Um...playing a friendly game of Scrabble? And also kicking Magog butt which wouldn't be needed if we didn't have a stupid, backstabbing Uber on board anyway like I told you all to begin with, but does anyone listen to me? I don't know, does anyone ever listen to you, Seamus. Sadly no, Mr. Harper, they don't. Which if they did it would save everyone a lot of pain, misery, heartache, and not to mention embarrassment when I have to tell them yet again 'I told ya' so.' If only life were just that simple."  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Seamus, we've got bigger problems."  
  
"Bigger problems is right. Like having mister big, dark, and brainwashed coming towards ya' with a really big gun that I'm glad I don't have to see up close."  
  
"Dylan, Tyr's brainwaves are rapidly fluctuating between 7mh and 70 mh, he has been brainwashed."  
  
"Well look at that, and I was just being sarcastic." Harper said on the still open com.  
  
Dylan sighed. "Andromeda close communications."  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
"-Com link closed."  
  
"Alright, people, let's try to win this time."  
  
Beka rolled her eyes again. "Like we weren't trying last time."  
  
Trance suddenly ran towards the door. She looked back. "I think maybe it would be best if I took care of this." She opened the door and ran to the panel on the other side. Dylan ran for the door as it began to close. It closed just before he reached it.  
  
"Security lock out level one acting Chief Medical Officer Trance Gemini. Quarantine lock out codes engaged."  
  
Beka looked up at Dylan. "She has quarantine codes?"  
  
"She is the medical officer and it might have been needed."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"There's no way to bypass that lock out. It'd probably take Harper a week to crack it."  
  
"So we sit here?"  
  
"Andromeda, tell me she's winning."  
  
Next Chapter: What did Harper show to Andromeda? Will Trance win the fight against Tyr? Tune in next time. 


	5. Notes To You

I know that I'm not suppose to post notes but because I got so many reviews of people asking me to continue this story I felt I should let you all know that my computer has been killed. It was murdered last week and I am now using my friends to type this to tell you. I apologize yet again and I hope you all read this before FF deletes it. I promise that I am working on many more things and on overhauling and completely re-writing a lot of previous work. So if you see my pen up on the Andromeda fandom page in a month or two please read and review. Thank you. 


End file.
